


Fate

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where both Naegi and Komaeda do not end up being SHSL Good Luck, but instead win a sweepstakes and end up on a luxury cruise liner together. They grow closer over the days they spend together on that ship, and soon their luck has turned them into unlikely friends. But when strong feelings begin to emerge, Komaeda begins to worry if bad luck will tear the two of them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first multichapter fanfic for dangan ronpa yee  
> warnings may change later!!  
> enjoy!!

"Onii-chan, there's a letter in the mail for you!"

Naegi looked up from the video game he was playing when Komaru addressed him. "Who's it from?"

She didn't answer, just started tearing open the envelope on her own. Naegi threw down his controller. "Hey, that's mine!"

"It says you won," she said, putting down the empty envelope and handing him the letter. 

"Won?"

"The sweepstakes, Onii-chan!" Komaru's eyes lit up. "You'll be going on a cruise liner! You, and three guests! Aren't you excited?"

"I entered that as a joke, Komaru," he mumbled, reading over the letter. This was forged, right? One of his friends had to have been playing a trick on him. But Komaru was already running off to tell their parents that he'd won, and weren't they happy, and what were they going to bring on their trip?

Almost instantly after reading the letter, however, Naegi's doubt turned to a feeling of excitement. He had won a cruise! He couldn't wait to start packing for it and gathering everything together- oh, and of course his family had to come too! He read the letter over again, and it said he would leave in two weeks! He rushed back over to tell his family, feeling a sort of exhilaration.

The next two weeks were a blur of packing clothes and necessities, preparing for the trip, and telling everyone they knew about Naegi's unusual luck. All of Naegi's friends seemed to have the same reaction- envy of his situation. They wondered how he could have won something like that, since he seemed to usually have the worst luck out of everyone they knew.

"Do you want to pack your jacket, too? It's going to be warm there, you know." Naegi's mother held up said jacket, shaking it a little.

"I'm sure I have room for it," he said. He did have summer clothes, but it wouldn't hurt to pack a couple extra things. 

His mother sighed, folded it neatly, and stacked it inside the luggage along with his sister's T-shirts and his socks. She then held up another article of clothing, shaking it in a similar fashion. "Do you need this pair of pants? They'd probably take up a bit of space."

Naegi nodded. It never hurt to be careful.

Everyone in his family was nervous when they were boarding the ship. Komaru was bouncing up and down on her heels, and their mother had bought her a bag of sweets to placate her. She currently was sharing them with Naegi as they moved along the line, crawling forward at a snail's pace.

"Who's that, Onii-chan? He looks creepy," Komaru pointed down the dock.

Naegi looked where she was pointing, and saw someone standing, very far down the dock. He could barely make out his outline, but the first thing he noticed was the shock of white hair sticking out of the hood that had been pulled over his head. The man reached into his pocket for a pack of cigarettes, and as Naegi watched, he lit one and took a drag on it before blowing smoke into the air.

Naegi looked away. "I don't know who he is, Komaru. Maybe he works here, and he's taking a break."

"Maybe," She began bouncing on her heels again, and reached into the bag of sweets, offering a wrapped candy to Naegi. He took it, and began twisting the wrapper, unwrapping it and popping it into his mouth. He looked back down the dock, chewing on his mouthful of chocolate and caramel, but the man was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ayyyy first meeting   
> ayyyyyyy

Naegi was woken the very next morning on the ship by Komaru ripping the covers off of him, then frantically shaking him awake.

“Onii-chan, Onii-chan! The boat has a pool!” she called out, punctuating each syllable with a shake.

Naegi was a bit annoyed at being woken up so rudely, but she seemed excited, so he couldn’t fault her for it. As soon as she got off of him, he grabbed his swim trunks and a T-shirt and rushed off to get changed out of his pajamas.

The pool was warm, almost decadently so. It was a refreshing change from their air-conditioned bedrooms. Komaru splashed around in the shallow end while their parents chose to rest in lounge chairs by the side of the deck. Naegi sort of swam back and forth until he got tired enough to rest by the deck along with them. Of course, it didn’t help that he periodically got dragged into splash fights with his sister. 

Naegi’s mom ordered him a Shirley temple from the bar that was connected to the pool, and they discussed school and life and watched Komaru play around in the water. Naegi didn’t realize how tired he was until he actually fell asleep, and when he woke up, his family was gone.

“They left…” he mumbled, standing up and rubbing his eyes. He put on his T-shirt, but it was damp and stuck to him. He stood up, about to leave the pool area, when he noticed someone was still in the pool. Komaru? No… He looked a lot different… pale, and tall, with unusually white hair for someone his age. His clothes were still on the chair next to Naegi. 

Naegi glanced over at them. They were all unusual shapes and designs, all greens and whites and reds. He looked over at the jacket longingly- he had left his own hoodie back at their room, his clothes were wet, and he was freezing. 

Naegi stood up, reaching for his phone and towel and moving to leave. He was a bit curious about the other kid, but he needed to find his family. He was halfway across the deck when the other guest spoke up.

“Hey. It’s kinda late for a swim, isn’t it?” he said. “Yesterday, I was the only one here at this time.”

“I… didn’t really mean to stay this late, actually. I sort of…” He laughed. “Fell asleep.”

“I can tell,” The other boy grabbed a towel from the neatly folded pile off to the side and toweled off his hair, then slung the towel over one shoulder. His hair, which once was flat, now stuck up at odd angles, like dandelion fluff. “I’m Nagito Komaeda, by the way.”

“I’m Makoto Naegi. And I’m lost,” Naegi admitted.

“Well, my advice would be to trust your instincts. But!” Komaeda said, carefully and methodically drying himself as he spoke, “Be cautious. You never know what might turn up if you aren’t careful when finding your way.”

Naegi laughed. “Thanks for the advice.”

Komaeda smiled, and his smile was like syrup and honey, rich and decadent and seductive. But as soon as he flashed it at Naegi, it vanished. “You take care now, Naegi.”

Naegi waved goodbye, and quickly pulled the door open, only to find his family waiting in the hall. 

“We were just going to get you, Makoto. You see, Komaru twisted her ankle diving into the shallow end, and we needed to get her some ice,” his mother explained. 

“It’s all right,” Naegi said. He was worried about his sister, for sure, but he was also still wearing his wet clothes from the pool, not to mention he hadn’t eaten anything that day.

“We didn’t mean to leave you behind,” his father said.

“I told you, it’s fine. Is Komaru okay?”

“She’s resting back at our suite,” his mom explained. 

Naegi followed his parents back to their suite, where he changed back into his normal clothes and checked up on his sister. He helped her with her bandages and ice, and made sure she was comfortable. The boy from the pool never crossed his mind. Why should he? They probably wouldn’t meet again, and the cryptic advice he gave was less than helpful. He drifted off to sleep without giving it another thought.


End file.
